


sleep paralysis demon

by kona (charliebones)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Begging, Crying, Demon, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Masturbation, Nightmare, Pining, Seven Deadly Sins, Shapeshifting, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebones/pseuds/kona
Summary: bogdan is having a nightmare. or is this a happy dream?





	sleep paralysis demon

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic I wrote during our friend group's ARTFITE in 2019. bogdan is shad's OC, and pride belongs to ashley!

He was  _ there _ . He was certain of it. 

The dark room shifted and swirled in front of him, and his eyes adjusted slowly to the pixelated darkness. Bogdan had awoken in a fright, his body jerking up tense and tangled in the sheets of his bed. 

At the foot of his bed stood a dark, shifting figure–or was it just the coat rack in the corner? Bogdan suddenly panicked. Did he even  _ own  _ a coat rack?

Whether this was a waking nightmare, or a blissful delusion, Bogdan couldn’t tell the difference, and part of him wasn’t sure  _ which  _ he would have preferred. His heart was pounding in his ears, his body immobile–was it fear or anticipation gripping him by the ears? They were ringing and pounding to the beat of his blood, and the nerves in his fingers were tingling with the same trepidation and hopefulness–two near opposite emotional responses that always seemed to elide in Bogdan’s brain whenever  _ he  _ was near. Even though the figure was standing several feet away, Bogdan felt as though it were looming directly over him, and pushing down on his chest with a force enough to crack his ribs clean in two.

“Pride?” 

“I’m right here, Bogdan. I never left.”

That voice sent a shock down Bogdan’s spine. A familiar comfort, like the sort of comfort of an old sweater that you just couldn’t bear to throw out even though it was far too old and tight for you to wear anymore. He shut his eyes and re-opened them, but nothing had changed. The figure was still there, shapeshifting and curling before him, the faint outline of two small pointed horns just barely visible.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you?”

Bogdan couldn’t help but think this  _ had  _ to be real; for Pride’s voice always sounded so sickly sweet and yet, at the same time, so awfully menacing, like a knife twisting slowly in his back.

“It  _ breaks my heart  _ that you’d be so  _ eager  _ to give up on me that easily for another,” Pride said, mocking hurt. “How very prideful of you…”

“I-It’s not what you think–” Bogdan started, but his own fear constricted his throat like a vice-grip.

“Playing around with little demi-gods like Joaquin Calloway...though I see you even failed to live up to  _ his _ expectations.” His voice was slick with oil and dripping into Bodgan’s twitching ears. “And here I thought you were  _ loyal _ .”

“Pride,  _ please _ , I can explain–” Bodgan cried pathetically.

“_Can_ _you_? You always were so good at making excuses.”

Bodgan swallowed hard. His face was now coated in a wet sheen of cold sweat mingling with his own tears. His entire body desperately wished to move, to get away, but another part of him commanded him to stay.

“I miss you.”

He managed to choke this out into the quiet of the room, hearing only the sound of his own rattling breath in reply. Eventually, the figure moved again, stepping onto his bed. The pressure on Bogdan’s chest increased, and his head still painfully reverberated with the ringing of his own ears. His eyes widened, blurry with tears and sweat.

Suddenly, the figure let out a low, rumbling laughter. 

“ _ Prove it _ . Turn over.”

Bogdan’s lower lip trembled, his dicks now pressing hard up against the sticky sheets of his bed. Then, he dutifully turned over onto his shaking knees, his hands barely strong enough to support his aching body. Oh, how his body  _ ached _ .

“That’s it... _ my  _ good boy,” Pride purred.

Bogdan cried out into the mattress, a mixture of mind-melting joy and soul-tearing devastation. Eyes rolling back into his head, his hips jerked violently as he rubbed himself against the mattress desperately. He could almost feel a hand stroking his damp hair and pushing his face into the bed.

“So  _ hard _ and begging for me.” Pride chuckled. “I always loved you better this way.”

“ _ I love you _ !” Bogdan shouted into the mattress, one arm shuddering under his weight and the other gripping at one of his cocks. “P-puhlease, Pride,  _ k-kiss me, I need to feel you _ –”

But the dark figure didn’t respond in kind. How could it? Instead, the force of the figure seemed to crush him down further into the mattress and said:

“Not for disloyal boys like  _ you _ .”

A wracking sob escaped Bogdan’s lips as he whimpered into his mattress. Finally, with his hips bucking wildly, Bogdan came with another loud cry and collapsed onto his bed, his sheets sticking to his body shamefully as he instinctively curled into the smallest shape he could, his tail wrapping around him protectively.

“You’ll  _ never  _ be anyone else’s but mine to take,” Pride whispered in his ear. Bogdan could swear he almost felt Pride’s sharp teeth biting on the word,  _ take. _

“Do you  _ understand _ ?”

Silence, and then–

“ _ I do. _ ”


End file.
